Through Akatsuki's Eyes
by Eliza Nire
Summary: What is life like for the Akatsuki members during there days off, and what will happen when A mysterious girl appears on their door step, unable to remember most of her past.Will her heart be won, or will she flee.Find out Through Akatsuki's Eyes! Book on
1. Chapter 1

In Akatsuki's Eyes

Deidara

Deidara sprawled onto his bed, exhausted from the days training. He layed his head down onto his right arm, staring at the mouth in the middle of his palm. The mouth stuck his tongue out at Deidara and recoiled back,closing its jaws tightly.Sitting up, Deidara yelling "The hell was that for!?" at his palm. He flipped over on his side and stuck his forehead to the wall sighing. "Tobi has no interest in training at all, it gets tough making him sit still while I explain the simplest maneuvers to him. All he want to talk about his how him mask looks like a lollipop,Un" he muttered to himself, banging his head on the wall. He slowly crawled out from his position and walked to the bathroom in the bottom left corner of him room.Deidara stared into the mirror for a few seconds, memorizing his features. "Jeesh I look bad" Deidara said brushing a clod of dirt from his hair, a result from one of Tobi's failed jutsu's. He took the holder out of his ponytail and let it fall onto his back. He brushed through it a few times to get it to look less like a birds nest and more like actaul hair. He grabbed his tooth brush from a clear glass cup on the sink and attempted to brush the mouth's on his hands."C'mon guy's, you have C-4 clay stuck in your teeth Un! I dont want to blow up my own hands...again." He glared down at the hands as they refused to budge. "Have it your way then...were's my fial?". Deidara rumaged through his belongings and found it inside his nightstand next to his spare ponytail holders. "Just open up and I wont have to do this Un!" He screamed at his hand.Nothing. "Grah!" He shoved the fial between the mouths lips and proceded to pry it open.

Unknown to Deidara though, he was making quite a bit of noise his his struggles in brushing his pair's of teeth. Tobi made his way up to Deidara's room, and slowly creaked open the door. He laughed to himself when he saw Deidara sitting of the floor, using his feet to pry open the mouth.

He popped his orange mask into the room and yelled out to his senpai "Deidara-chan! You need any help?". Tobi walked into his room, Deidara still unaware of Tobi's pressence. Tobi reached down to Deidara's hand and grabbed the fial away from him

" What the crap Tobi Un!? Go to your room, im busy! Stupid kid!!" Deidara screamed, while staring into Tobi's eye hole.

"Aww but Senpai! I found a way to fix your problem with out mutilating your hand-mouth thing!" Tobi threw his hands above his head, and then fell to the floor next to Deidara. He landed in a crowched pose and grabbed Deidara's hand away from him.

"Tobi what the hell let go-" He was cut off when Tobi pulled the middle finger of Deidara's left hand. It jerked and then lay wide open. "Uhh...nur...? Tobi...what...the...crap?! I sat here for an hour trying to get this thing open how'd you...Un..." Deidara glared at Tobi and then got to his feet.

"Aw it was nothin senpai, I learned how to do that a long time ago, its kinda funny looking." Tobi looked down at Deidara's hand that hung limply at his side, tongue stuck out.

"Whatever Tobi just get out of my room you little hyper ass...kid...Un." Deidara's mood only began to worsen as Tobi's hyperness set into the aura of the room.

"Calm down Senpai! I just helped, no need to get mad at me right?''Tobi sprawled out on his floor and rolled around om the black carpet.Tobi sprang up from the floor and said "Pein said tomorrow we have a day break from training, wanna go do something?!" He took Deidara's coat sleeve and shook it franticly

."Tobi get the hell off me! I have a day break from dealing with you, so im not going to be SPENDING it with you, Un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi's mask. He pulled Tobi by the back of the coat out into the hallway and said, "Dont...EVER...come into my room again without my permission!" He started to calm down some now, but only because his head started to hurt,"Go to your room Tobi and just...leave me alone."Deidara slinked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

"But...just think about it ok senpai! It'll be fun..." Tobi's own hyper nature began to simmer down. Deidara went to the bathroom to attempt to brush his teeth again and saw that the mouth still hung open on his hand. "How did he learn to do that,Un?"

Deidara woke early in the morning, just after sunrise, and rose from his bed. He stretched out his arm and legs and then looked down at his left hand. It was'nt wide open as it was the night before, but at least it wasn't sealed shut anymore. Deidara slumped into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He about screamed when the water came on freezing cold and then relized he turned the know the wrong direction. He got out and pulled on his usual relaxing clothes and looked over at his Akatsuki Cloak. "Mur...Nah Tuduy I thing(Err...not today I think)." He muttered to himself. He open his door slowly to walk out in the hallway and nearly fell down after he tripped on something blocking the doorway."What the !" He look down on what he tripped on and saw that it was Tobi. He slept in the hallway that night just to the right of Deidara's door. "Tobi... you idiot,Un." A faint smile grew on his face as he saw that Tobi's akatsuki cloak was being used as Tobi's pillow and he was laying half naked in the hallway. He was wearing just his shorts and socks. Tobi was snoring so loud, it suprised Deidara that it did'nt wake him up. It made Deidara think about how old Tobi really was. Even though he acted as if he was 6, he was older than Deidara was by a few years. That made Deidara laugh so loud it make Tobi turn over."How can someone in his twenties act like you do Tobi?" Deidara bent down and proded Tobi in the side his his hand. "C'mon Tobi, you cant sit out here forever, lets get you back to your room,Un." Deidara watched as Tobi parcialy sat up and looked in Deidara's direction. "I did'nt smuggle that penguin you ass...I already told you." Tobi slumped against the wall and continued to snore. "I dont care about your friggin penguin, now come on." Deidara put his arm under Tobi's left shoulder, still laughing to himself, and hoisted him up. "I swear, if anyone else see's this, im saying I knocked you out."

He went down the dark hallway to the very last room on the left. He nudged the door open with his foot and dragged Tobi inside. He looked around the room for a second, taking note of the plain features. Even if Tobi was new to the Akatsuki, he should have brought his stuff with him when he joined. The only distinct things in the room were the big orange mask he tried painting on the eastern wall, which looksmore like a basket ball, and an orange bedspread. He layed Tobi down of the bed and he threw Tobi's cloak over the back of the bed. "Stupid kid..." Deidara looked down at Tobi and wondered about his story. " You and Zetsu are the only one's without last names...were'd you come from ya hyper ninny,Un?" Even though he was talking to Tobi, even though he was asleep, maybe some part of him would answer the quiestion later, thought Deidara. At that moment he relized what he did for Tobi. He...actaully helped...him..."Dammit! Little hyper ninja messing with my head!" Deidara slapped the side of Tobi mask hard so it would wake him up.

"Mugh... what happened to my Soba noodles?...O! Deidara Senpai! What're you doing in my room!?" Tobi jumped out of bed and look down at threw on his akatsuki cloak as fast as his drowsyness would let him and then looked back into Deidara's face.

"What were you doing outside my room Tobi,Un?" Deidara crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Ur...well I sleepwalk a lot and I was thinking about if we were going to do anything today so I probably just wondered to your room by accident... at least I did'nt hit my head this time..." Tobi giggled and scratched his head. "Sorry senpai, bad habit I guess!" Tobi pulled the blinds of his window apart with his index finger and thumb."Jeeze the sun's not even up yet senpai, I dont see how you get up this early every morning." Tobi flopped down on his bed a stretched.

"Tobi, lock your door at night so I dont have to drag you back to your room anymore, kay?"

Deidara walked out of Tobi's room and was in the hallway when Tobi yell at him saying " So are we doing anything together today senpai?"

A brief silence filled the hallway for a moment and then Deidara replied saying "Just get some sleep first Tobi,Un." He continued to stride down the silent hallway as Tobi's own room began to fill with quiet giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Through Deidara's Akatsuki Eyes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Deidara continued down the dark hall, passing everyone's rooms except for Itachi and Kakuzu. Itachi prefered to sleep upstairs and Kakuzu perfered sleeping wherever his money was. He reached a large room divided by a wall reaching across half its span. He was standing in the living room area, looking at the new T.V Kakuzu had graced them with. Deidara slummped his way to the kitchen, on the otherside of the dividing wall. He walked over to the stove and reached into the cabnet directly over it and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. He strided over to the refridgerator and pulled out a gallon of milk and a bagel. He made his way back into the living room and flopped down on the couch and put his breakfast down on the coffee table."We need to go grocery shopping bad,Un." Deidara said, giving himself the mental note. He opened the box of Lucky Charms and poured the milk into it. He held the box to his mouth and took 3 big bites of the cereal pouring out.He pulled off his cloak and threw it over the coffee table.He put the box back down on the table and took a bite out of his bagel, propping his feet up on the couch and laying back, day dreaming about his art. He started to lull into a sleepy state, with all his own thoughts rushing through his mind, and it was'nt long before his eye's became heavy forcing him to sleep.

"TOBI! Get your ass up im sick and fricking tired of telling you! DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE!!" Hidan belowed from the outside of Tobi's door, banging in quick preccision.

"Hiiiidaannn! Im up you stupid zealot! Leave me alone, you cuss to much!" Tobi replied back from underneath his bed, throwing a sock at his own door as an attepmt to make Hidan go away."I'll come out if you go away!".

"I swear to Jashin you're as annoying as a teenage Itachi, How do you even know what the hell a zealot is?! Get over to Pein office or he's ganna jump my ass for you not being there!" Hidan strode back accross the hall to his own room after delivering his message. To his distaste, since Kakuzu did'nt want a room, Tobi got the one directly across the hall from him." Damn kid need's to listen to us for once..." .

"Jeesh that man has more mood swings that a pregnate women...hehe...Kakuzu probably pawned off his necklace or something." Tobi giggled to himself while he prepared to leave for Pein's office. He pulled back on his Akatsuki cloak and made his way outside, checking the hall for Hidan first. He ran through the hallway as fast as he could without tripping over his cloak. He made it into the living room and dashed past the couch until something yellow caught is attention. He skidded to a stop and peered over the couch. Deidara lay there, his right hand hanging over the edge and his bagel still in his left. Tobi giggled to himself and walked to the coffee table and grabbed Deidara's cloak. He held it up in the air and folded it longways, laying it gently over Deidara."Stupid Senpai's ganna catch a cold if he keeps wearing belly shirts!" Tobi whispered to himself.He continued to dash past the kitchen and into the hallways which contained storage rooms, training areas for everyone's special techniques,and Pein's office. Tobi did'nt think Pein was a bad guy at all, he was emo hince all the peircings, but he was still a nice guy. He knocked on Pein's door three times and said, "Mr. Pein-Sama,it's Tobi-Kuuuun!"

"There you are you lazy ass, get in here." Pein sighed and saw Tobi walk in.

"What'cha want leader-sama? Hidan came to get me, I think you should fire him y'know, he talks to much and most of its cussing and he said my head looked like a basket ball and then I said he was emo cause he stabbed himself and he said ."

"Tobi.Shut.Up." Pein cut him off and rubbed him temples with his thumb and middle finger. "Were running low on supplies and I need you to go grocery shopping so Zetsu does'nt eat someone. It took a week to clean up the mess he made last time with that Toshihiro kid..."Pein Shuddered."Here's the list now go and leave everyone alone..." Pein threw a cream colored notebook page at Tobi, filled with needed supplies.

"Will do Pein -sama! I SHALL ACCOMPLISH THIS MISSION!" Tobi screamed into the air and made a pose.He ran out of Pein's office making his way back to the living room so he could go. "Ah! Todays my day off Senpai said we'd do something! Arggh!" Tobi slapped his mask's forehead and sighed. "I should've remember... guess I better leave senpai I note.". Then, at that very moment, Tobi was struck with an idea, so great he almost screamed. He ran back to his room to prepare his 'Idea'.

--

"Ugh..." Deidara rose from his sleeping postition and stretched, eye's closed. "That was a good nap..." He began to rub his face when he felt a layer preventing him from touching his face."What the hell,Un!?" He pulled of the mask that covered his face and turned it around to look at the front of it. Tobi had constructed an orange colored paper mask for Deidara to wear. It was a perfect replica, only made from paper. He cut a whole for Deidara's right eye and the black swirls even matched and it had a elastic string to hold it around his head . Deidara stifled a laugh but then relized someone might have seen him wearing it. He threw the mask back on the couch."O Tobi...you're ganna pay for this you little retard!" He ran off to Tobi's room, passing Hidan on the way.

"Whats the rush blondie? Blow up the _fifth_ apendidge or something?" Hidan laughed an continued to stride along.

Deidara ran into Tobi's room and yelled, "Tobi you little shi." He looked around the room and even under the bed but it was empty. He rubbed his face when he heard a burst of laughter come from the living room."O crap,Un!" He ran back to the living room, out of breath, and saw Hidan sitting on the couch wearing the replica Tobi mask.

"Hahaha! What the hell Deidara? You a Tobi fangirl?You sick Bastard, preying on little kids like that! HAHA!" Hidan was bent over, gasping for breath due to his hysterical laughter.

"You stupid ass! Give it back,UN!" Deidara lunged at Hidan but was held back with his right arm.

"Aww...little defensive 'bout you're toy Dei Dei, Im just messing, no reason to shit your pants."Hidan pulled the mask of halfway , just enough so that Deidara could see his smirk.

Deidara's left hand bit Hidan on his shoulder which gave him the chance to pull the mask off in one smooth motion. He tucked the mask into his cloak sleeve and ducked into his room, leaveing Hidan rubbing his shoulder and singing his own laughter.

"Pfft! When you go to your room, tell Tobi I said 'HI!' Haha!" Hidan's laughter continued but died down as Deidara closed the door to his room.

"Tobi you retard! I Cant believe you did that,UN!" Deidara held the mask between his to hands, left hand going forward, right hand back."Everyone could have seen that!" He stopped for a bried moment and look at the back of the mask. It was Orange except for a single line of black print right in the middle reading this,

**Hey Deidara Senpai, sorry for not saying bye , but leader sent me on a mission all by myself! Maybe we can do something when I get back! I'll get you some more C-4 clay while im gone, since you said you're almsot out. I have to walk awhile since there's nothing close by, so i'll be back tommorow. Your student , Tobi**.

After the lines, and small triangular piece of orange plastic was taped with the line **So you dont miss me!** Beneath it. Deidara picked the tape off and held the quarter

sized orange piece of plastic in his hand.

"He did'nt..." He stared at the piece of Tobi's mask and the relization hit him. "This is his only possesion that he brought here with him...and he gave part of it to me,Un.". A smile grew accross Deidara's face as he now knew how much Tobi had befriended him. He scratched his head thinking of what had just accured. "Were'd my fial go?" He found it laying on his night stand and used it to pop the gem out of his Akatsuki ring. He put the mask fragment in it place and put the stone back over the top of it. He'd know it was there, but he still would'nt let his pride be hurt so he hid it from the rest of them.One more laugh escaped Deidara's mouth as he made his way out into the hall to the supply room. He grabbed a few supplies and made his way back out to the hallways once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Through Tobi's Akatsuki Eyes**_

_**Story 3**_

Tobi was making his way back to the Akatsuki hideout, after his mission to get supplies for Pein. Its was the middle of summer and scortching hot outside, even if he was covered by the shade's of the forests trees.He had left 2 days ago to trek to there neighboring country and was now carrying mulitple bags back. Pein had given him access to Deidara's art room, so he could get a few sculptures to help him carry the supplies back with him. He had obtained a centipede and bird sculpture, each carrying there own heavy load. "Why does our hideout have to be so far away from everything..." Tobi growned to himself, rubbing his mask. He paused to lightly touch the triangular piece missing from the top left bordering of it.He continued to trek a long for many leagues. He did'nt have any specail transportation like everyone else, and he had already ran a good portion of the day as it was. He was tired and hot and woould have to stop soon so he could rehydrate.

"What'cha doing Tobi?"

"Holy frick!" Tobi swung around ready to fight when he saw that it was Zetsu, morphing out of a tree head first." Geez Zetsu-san dont do that...I get scared easy, you should know that bu now." Tobi sighed and giggle slightly.

"Hey, its what I do, get used to it bud. But anyways Pein wanted me to come check up on you since you were taking forever, there's been a lot of fuss around the hideout lately and we were making sure you were'nt dead or anything." Zetsu's white half told him.

"Ah well thanks for the concern Zetsu-san, what's causing the fuss? Did someone die?" Tobi started to become a little concerned on the matter.

"Nah, there's been a lot of leaf ninja around the area lately, and that Kyuubi kids with em, so Itachi's about to explode if he does'nt get to go outside and kill him. Pein does'nt want anyone leaveing the hideout so they dont expose its entrance. He wanted me to tell you to camp out here for the night and keep yourself protected." Zestu grabbed a large bag off the centipede's back and slung it over his own shoulder."Im starving so i'll go drop this one off for ya. Do you want me to send anyone out here with you just in case?" Zetsu was becoming concerned for Tobi's well being. That kid wasn't the sharpest tak in the drawer and he did'nt know how well he could defend him self or if he could at all.

"Nah i'll be alright Zetsu, ...thanks though! How long do I have to stay out here?" Tobi sat down on an extruded tree root, conceled by shadows.

"Pein said two days, just so thing's will blow over, then you can head back.I've been patroling the area for awhile, and I dont see how you can stand this heat with your mask, Tobi." His white half said, followed by a low rumble. "I swear to Jashin if I dont eat soon, your friend over there's ganna be dinner." The black half said to his opposing side." Alright alright, cya alter Tobi, stay safe kid." and he as gone.

"Aww...I wanna go home!" Tobi slumped back against the tree and sighed. "Come of down Mr. Birdy, were camping out." Deidara's clay bird swooped low, raising dust in the air."Do whatever clay things do, im taking a nap." and with this, Tobi crossed his arms and began to slip into his own mind, free of the worries around him, and within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Crashes and bangs filled the air, bright flares and fires filling the forrest itself. Tobi stood up, still groggy, and surveyed his surroundings. Fire had engulfed most of the surrounding areas, he still heard screams and clashing metal coming from all directions around him."Why now?!" Tobi called out to Deidara's clay again and they came, bags still attached."You guys get to the hideout as fast as you can without being seen ok?" They looked at him as if expecting something and then ran of without a noise."Whaddo I do, Whadoo I do!" Tobi slapped his mask and said to the air "Sorry Pein-sama!". He was darting past the tree's and comencing battles. He caught glimpses of fights, their ninja head bands glowing in the fire reveling it was sound and leaf ninja.

"Toshimai! TOSHIMAI!" A female's screaming sobs came just to Tobi's east.

"O! Crap! C'mon Tobi, your evil you dont help people! Ooooh..." Tobi tried to convince himself to continue but could'nt resist the urge to help the screaming female.Tobi ran to his east, being a bit more stealthy now, and hid behind a bush on the outskirts of a wide clearing. He saw a semicircle of four sound ninja's around a young girl, near the age of 17 or 18, who was clutching the body of an older looking girl who resembled her, probably her sister.Her back was to Tobi, so he could'nt see her face.

"Tell us how to get to him girl!" The largest of the men kicked the dead bodies leg, which went limpy back down.

"Dont touch her!!" The girl screamed at the men, who just laughed and continued to taunt her.Her face was caked with her own blood and her clothes were tattered and ripped due to the battle that had comenced.She grabbed onto the silver and black sword attached to her right hip and drew it from its sheath, calling out the jutsu "Mikazuki no mai!". She created a clone of her self and lashed out and the sound ninja.Her clone jumped to the outside of the semi-circle and stabbed the smallest ninja in the back. He made a gurgling noise and then went limp,dead within a minute.The fire now started to fill the clearing, which made the ninja's nervous. She was tiring at a rapid pace, her clone disappeared, and she now stood up herself, Sword held out in front of her. She made an attepted swing at the largest ninja but missed my a hairs breath away.

"Damn kid! Learn your place!" The largest ninja spoke his jutsu to low so Tobi could'nt hear it but a large red mace appeared into his hand with a puff of smoke and he struck down on the ground directly in front of the girl, throwing her backwards against a tree, knocking her unconsious.

Tobi stood up and ran over to the tree and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt, throwing her over his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the ninja's, who's faces had dropped since they recognized his cloak, and spoke in a ghastly voice to them saying, "I suggest you leave now, before someone else gets hurt." And he jumped off into the night, finding his way back to the hideout, around all the fire's and battles, with the girl that hung limply over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Through Tobi's Akatsuki Eyes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"So whaddo we do with her, we cant just kick her out right?" Kisame said, leaning over the girl that lay unconscious on the sofa, her black hair covering most the entirety of her face.

"Hell if I know, were'd Pein go? Maybe I could sacrifice her! That'd be so fucking AWEOMSE! Jashin would be so damn happy...!" Hidan's own twisted excitement filled the air as his head filled with his own thoughts of sacrifical offerings.

"Tobi, you found her outside right? That makes no since, it was a battle between Sound and Leaf, her headband is clearly marked with the Village Hidden in the Clouds crest." Itachi pointed out to the rest of the group surrounding the limp ninja.

"I dont know! We need to heal her, she used to much chakra before I came and her wounds are serious. I think her arm might be broken." Tobi's frustration suprised everyone, he was normaly the one that was carefree."Kakuzu could you stitch her up?

"Im not doing nothing until Pein gets here, I dont want to heal someone we might be looking for." Kakuzu replied, turning around to walk back to his vault.

"Dammit Kakuzu! Just do what Tobi said, she's bleeding all over our new couch, and Zetsu's getting hungry again. Not a good sign around a dieing chick." Hidan said, glaring at his teammate.

"Im not that hungry..." Said the white half. "You might not be but I sure as hell am!" His black side was now argueing...with himself.

"Why should I give a shit? I can buy a new one if I want to." Kakuzu still strode down the hallway.

"You cheap bastard, you're not ganna do -" Hidan looked up at the newly appeared Pein and Konan, who just entered through the hideout's main entrance.

"Zetsu, go outside and clean up the bodies, bring back anything useful, and Kakuzu, get your ass over there and heal her." Pein glared at Kakuzu momentarily. Kakuzu gave up and pulled out his stichting kit, and headed torward the girl.

"Who is she..?" Konan spoke up from behind Pein. She rarely talked unless if the circumstances called for it. She walked over to the couch, sitting down next to the girl and began to exaimin her. Her hand had now gained a blue aura as she touched the girls forehead keeping that postition.

"I dont know, I found her on my way back..." Tobi started to relieze that bringing her here was a bad idea, a small area filled with S ranked criminals...not a good place to be if you opposed any of them. " She looked bad... and they would have killed her...they'd already killed her teammate." Tobi said.

"Tobi, you cant help people like this. You're supposed to kill people, not save them!" Pein yelled at his orange mask."What're you ganna do with her after she wakes up? Konan, whats her status?" Pein rubbed his temples and sighed.

"She has a severly damaged left arm and wrist and her ankles broken, also she has multiple lacerations, which Kakuzu is fixing, and her mental state seems...strange." Konan stood up from the couch and walked back over to Pein's side.

"The hell do you mean 'Strange'?" Hidan asked her, everyone was now concerned for the girl.

"She has very few memory's, and seeing as she's 19 that's fairly uncommon unless she was locked up or something... her mind also seemed to have blocked me out, which is a difficult feat, even for a kage." Konan said,brushing back her blue hair."Take her to my room Sasori, im going to need you in a while." She turned to look at Tobi and said to the majority of them "She's no one we have ever opposed, and she wont be fit to leave for awhile. You all need to figure out what you're going to do with her, i'll be done in two hours. Have your decision by then. O...and her name is Ashiko, it says so on her necklace." And with that, she strode off.

"Done with that.."Kakuzu stood up to observe his work.

"Be right there Konan..." Sasori strode over to the girl and lifted her up by sticking his left arm in the crook of her legs and his right hand on her back. He picked her up in a smooth motion and carried her down the eastern hallway, past Pein's office.

Everyone at the same moment turned to look at Pein, all wondering what to do next."Im not argueing with Konan, so do what you want." Pein past them and went to his office.

A silence filled the air for a brief moment, making it uncomfortable to talk.

"Lets keep her." Itachi said, being the first one to break the silence.

"Uh...Itachi-san, she's not a pet, if we keep her we'll have to make her a member, there's no new openings." Kisame pointed out, scratching his chin.

"Lets get rid of the damn thing, Konans enough to deal with when she on her period and she's quiet as hell, we dont know what the new chick's ganna be like." Hidan stated."Besides Kisame's right,there's no new ring positons to fill."

"We dont need to give her a position, just let her stick around and see what happens, it'd be nice to have another girl around the house. She might keep this place clean..." Deidara said " And it would keep Konan company so she would'nt be so grumpy during...that time of the month..." Deidara laughed and so did half of the group.

"We could use her to get us stuff to, since she would'nt be an official member, she might be able to make us money..." Kakuzu said out loud even though it was intended for himself only.

"What do you think Tobi...you should have said something by now." Itachi looked around and found no Tobi in sight of the living room. "Uh...you guys seen Tobi?"

Everyone look around the room momentarily but found no Tobi, no one found it to much interest so they quickly wrote a not tallying the votes of weather to keep her or to get rid of her to 3 to 2. As long as Pein and Konan were ok with, she could stay.

Tobi had strode off to Konan's office right after she left with Ashiko, so he oculd overseer her wellbeing. Konan permitted him and Sasori entrance to her room.

"What do you think about her Konan -sama?" Tobi looked over at her, arm's crossed.

"I think you're crazy for bringing her here in the first place, but I admire the fact you stood up to those guys Tobi, you allways were a good boy." Konan put her left hand on Tobi head patted his hair down.

"Where do you want her Konan?" Sasori said, looking over to Konan with a blank expression.

"Just put her on my bed for now, and while you're here,I need you to go fassen a puppet pet for her so we can keep an eye on her while she's here." Konan waved her hand, motioning for his to go.

"A puppet pet?" Tobi sat down beside Konans bed and then turned to face her.

"Yes, its a new invention of Sasori's he showed Pein. He make's a miniature puppet of an animal that allows him to monitor the person it follows around. We were going to set one on you when you first arrived, but we thought you were harmless enough." A rare smile crept onto Konan's lips." And anyways we thought you might grow to attached to it."

"Are you guys really serious about letting her stay? Even I know its hard to get into this place, and just letting her in like this...is difficult to believe..." Tobi sighed and stood up.

"He let me decide on this one, for some reason, and I figure it would'nt be bad to have a woman's touch around here, since im gone all the time." Konan also stood, and strode over to her medicine cabnet to retrieve bandages. "Now Tobi, I need concetration if im going to try and fix her ankle, its a minor fracture so it should'nt be to hard a feat, but still."She said.

"Can I wait outside though?" Tobi's hopefulness with the girl began to grow, he'd have someone new to play with!

"If you want, I dont really mind. But just keep quiet out there, and when Sasori come's back, take the puppet from him and keep it for me until im done." And with that she grew silent.

Tobi strode outside her room door and sat quietly down, as not to disturb her, he knew how angry she could get. He rested his back and head against the hard wall behind him, and went over the days events to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Through Tobi's Akatsuki Eyes**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Tobi sat still in the hallway, twidling his thumbs and humming slowly to himself. It was already almost time for Ashiko to come out of Konan's office, and Sasori had still not arrivied with the puppet pet Konan had ordered. He sighed softly and rubbed his hand over his mask slowly, dwindling on the triangular cut out he had given to Deidara. He hadn't spoke to Deidara for awhile, since he just arrived, and because he went to bed so fast Tobi could'nt get a word in.

"Tooooobi, take the freakin puppet, im not standing here all day." Sasori said,looking down at him with his child like eyes.

Sasori's sudden appearance made him jump, but he managed to stifle a yelp."You're to quiet when you sneak up on people Sasori-sama..." Tobi giggled softly and took the puppet from Sasori's outstretched right hand.The puppet was in the shape of a small fox that moved freely in Tobi's hand, it sniffled his thumb and preceded to nible on it. There was no coloring added, just a light brown natural wood color. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, im going to bed soon, has Konan said anything new?" Sasori sat down by Tobi's left side.

"She came out about thirty minutes ago and said that her ankle would be ok, and the lacerations were healing well, but she said she would have to have a full left arm cast put on for awhile. I hope she's ganna be ok..." Tobi sighed once more and lay his head back against the wall.

"You're starting to sound like you're her mom. Dont worry about it Tobi, you've got a new friend to play with now.Everyone's spazzing out since you're not your hyper self. People are worried about you Tobi, don't freak them out anymore that you have to..." Sasori stood up and flicked Tobi's mask playfully. "O yea, the guys said she could stay, they taped the votes to the T.V... Maybe Ashiko will think you're a good boy too." He gave Tobi a weak smile and precceded on to his own room.

"Maybe...Tobi is...a...good boy." He sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall. He started to inspect the wooden fox. Its joints were covered up well, so it looked slightly real. It even blinked, it was still nibbling on Tobi's fingers when he put it in his pocket. It poked it's small head out and sat there, nibbling on the cloth. Tobi could hear the slight sounds of Konan in her room, walking around to find things probably. And after another 10 minutes, to his relief, the door creaked open jsut enough so Konan could beckon him in. He slowly walked into her dark blue room, and saw that Ashiko's left arm had been casted already. Her upper arm was at her side, while it turned in to lay on her stomach at the forearm. She was procedding to lay still on Konan's bed, breathing softly. "Is she ganna be ok Konan-sama?" Tobi looked over at the blue haired woman who stood across the room, putting supplies up.

" She'll be fine, I mended her arm to the best extent I could, so the cast will be on shorter than normal. She is going to have to stay off her ankle for a few days though, until my treatment fully kicks in, or she might re-break it." She replied to Tobi, now sifting through papers on her desk.

"Uh...were are we going to keep her at Konan?" The thought had just then crossed Tobi's mind.

" In you're room fo now, until we can fix her proper accomidations. We would position her in Deidara's room, but he'd talk her ear off..." She giggled to herself and continued with her work.

A smile grew underneath Tobi's mask as he said, " At least this way I can watch over her so she has a speedy recovery! Cause Tobi's a good boy!". It was a little bit louder than enttended, and it made Ashiko stir on the bed slightly.

"Shhh... Tobi..." Konan gave him a sideglanced look,walking over to her own bed."Go take Ashiko to your room and make sure to treat her well Tobi, you dont want to scare her off. When you lay her down, he some extra blanket and pillows, just in case." She waved her hand in the direction of her door, dismissing him. "She should wake up in the morning, around 6 or 7."

"I promise to take care of her Konan-sama! I'll get anything she needs and i'll make her as comfy as she can get...I promise..."Tobi walked over to Ashiko and picked her up in the same fashion that Sasori did. When he lifted her up, the black hair that covered her face fell away, giving Tobi his first glance at the girl. Her eyelashes were colored red at the tips, smudged a little from the fight. Her lips were a light pink, a heart shaped face, a small nose, and eye's that looked to big for her head. Konan opened the door for Tobi on his way out. He carried her into the living room, were an eager Kisame looked over at her from the couch.He stood up and walked over to Tobi, who had stopped to talk to Kisame..

"You need any help kid? I did'nt even thing you could lift a chair, much less her." Kisame laughed hartily to himself. He glimpsed down at the girl's face and clothing."She's ganna need new clothes y'know...Want me to go ask Konan for some?" Kisame looked up at Tobi's face. He had a rough outter appearance but he was by far the most caring one in the whole group.

"If you want Kisame-san, that would save me a trip or two..." He looked at Kisame and laughed, continueing down the hall.

"Be right there then." Kisame walked off in the opposing direction.

He had finally reached the end of the long hall and nudged open the door with his elbow, making sure she did'nt hit her head. He trudged over to his own bed that was already made, and laid her down gently on the orange comforter, placing the pillow underneath her head. He wiped the black hair away from her face, and unbuckled the two sword sheaths from her waist. He lay them at the foot of the bed, her shoe's had already been taken off by Konan. He went to the linen closet next door and grabbed two of the biggest pillows he could find, a white sheet, and two thicker black blankets. He carried the heavy load back to his room and place the two pillows on both sides of her head. He folded the sheet longways and lay it on, alone with the thinner black blanket.Heput the remaining blanket on the foot of the bed also. He had jsut then relized that he still had the fox in his pocket, and patted it down so it would'nt escape.

"Sasori was right, you do act to freakin motherly around her..." Kisame entered Tobi's room with a small stack of clean clothes. "Konan said this would work for now, soooo...Yea im going to sleep." He put the clothes on top of Ashiko's swords and exited the room in a timely manner.

"I think you're ganna like it here Ashiko-san. Im going to have someone new to play with! I could show you around the base and take you to MY secret base and --" Tobi continued rambling on to the unconsious Ashiko, talking about the good time's they'd have there, and how she'd like all the guys, except for maybe Hidan. But what Tobi did'nt get at that point was he did'nt really know who she was, what she was, especailly how she acted. But the Following morning, he got his first taste of the very real and alive...Ashiko.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Through Tobi's Akatsuki Eyes**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Tobi sat awake all night, making sure Ashiko would be ok. In the very wee hours of the morning, exhaustion consuming his body, that Ashiko's voice was heard for the first time since they found her, nearly a day ago.

"Damn im hungry..." She turned on her side and groaned softly. She pushed herself up from the bed and sat there.

"Uh...Ashiko?" Tobi could see a glassy film covering her polished black eyes. She was still in a half sleep, unaware of her surroundings. Tobi stood up and walked backwards out into the hallway, never letting his eye's leave her face. He yelled into the hallways void "Hey guuuys!! She's UP!" Tobi heard rustling noises from all the rooms except Hidans, who was the heaviest known sleeper. Tobi walked back into the room and sat in his desk chair still facing Ashiko.

"Uh...Is she in a coma or something,Un?" Deidara was the first one to enter Tobi's room, already fully dressed.

"No...she said she was hungry and she's been sitting like that for atleast 5 minutes now...I think shes still asleep ." Tobi scratched his arm as he replied to Deidara.

"Lets poke her." Kisame walked in, sword in hand, and sat on the floor next to Tobi. " It might wake her up."

"Dont be stupid,un. We still dont know how dangerous she is...or if she's even sane." Deidara gave the girl a side glanced look and walked over beside Kisame.

"Just wait for her to get up...it cant be to much longer..." Sasori strode over to the girl and put his face in front of hers."Are you up Ms.Ashiko?" He waved his hand in front of her face, in an attempt to get her up.

"I agree with Kisame, lets poke her." Itachi said, he and Kakuzu both entered the room now."Im going to stand back here though...just in case.".

"HIDAN! Get your ass up you lazy bastard!" Kakuzu yelled to the otherside of the hall.

Ashiko stirred again, causeing the groups attention to focus on her. She stood up on her right foot, limping on the left one.

"Ah! Ms.Ashiko! Dont do that! Konan said no...!" Tobi rushed over to get her to sit back down. Once he reached her she held one finger in front of his mask.

"Dont.Touch.Me." She was still staring into space when she talked to Tobi.

"Eh just poke the little brat." Hidan walked in, wearing only his grey boxers, carring his scythe. He walked over to the girl and bonked her on the head with the handle of the sythe.

The rest of the group fell silent, as the film from her eyes disappeared, and she stared into his eyes, fully awake."You have pretty eyes..." She said cocking her head to one side looking at Hidan.

The group fell into relief and giggled to themselves softly.

"Uh...mur...what happening to you're hair...?" Tobi backed away from Ashiko slowly as he pointed to her scalp.

Hey black hair was now becoming white, the same as Hidan's, growing from her roots. Within 5 seconds her waist length hair had been colored completel white.She opened her eye's and reveled her black eyes had now become a light purple. She had copied Hidans exterior looks and then looked into his eye's once more.

"Uh...what the hell girl...-?" Hidan stared at her and backed away one step.

"When I said dont touch me, I mean it." In one fluid motion she grabbed the twin blades from the bottom of Tobi's bed and swung around, leaving two deep gashes on Hidan's Chest.

"Ow..."Hidan looked down at the blood spilling from his fresh wound." Well...Jashin's not ganna be happy about this." He laughed and raised his own sythe over his head, to make a swing at Ashiko.While the blade was still behind Hidan's head, Konan stepped into the room and grabbed it handle."Dammit Konan lemme go! We need to show the brat to respect her elders..." He gave Ashiko a wild look and then lossened his grip on his scythe. Konan tugged it out from his hands and threw it out into the hallway.

"Come Ashiko, There is much we need to discuss with you." Konan stared at Ashiko and then made her way back out into the hallway.

The group of men looked at Ashiko with dumbfounded looks. The first one to say anything was Itachi.

"Ashiko...dare you to do it again." Itachi's blank look made Ashiko laugh.

Hidan sat on the floor in Tobi's room, pouting. Ashiko strapped the sword belt to her waist and preceded to the door. On the way out she pulled the left sword from its sheath and slapped Hidan on the head with it's flat side. "I still think your eye's are pretty." She disappeared into the hallway, white hair trailing behind her.

The room was silent for a minute, everyone still looking at the gashes on Hidan's chest.

" I like her..." Kakuzu said, scratching his chin and went over to Hidan and hoisted him up by his arm.

"The hell? She just friggin ninja attacked me you retard!" Hidan slapped him on the shoulder and made his way back across the hall to his own room.

"Just saying..." Kakuzu exited the room also.

"Glad I did'nt poke her!"Kisame laughed heartily as him and Itachi made there way back to the living room.

"Tobi-san? Are you ok...?" Sasori walked over to Tobi, he had noticed that Tobi had'nt said anything since Ashiko had her litle episode.

"Yea im fine, just a little, suprised I guess." Tobi's imagination had led him to think she would be his perfect friend...but reality has a record for hitting people hard.

"We'll leave you be then...Come Deidara." Sasori half smiled at Tobi for encouragement.

"Coming Sasori no-danna!" Deidara watched as he left the room, and spoke to Tobi in a more serious note." Dont be so suprised Tobi, no one knew what she'd be like. She was probably just suprised though, so dont lose full hope, 'kay?" He patted Tobi on the shoulder and followed Sasori.

"Awwwww! She's mean!" Tobi sank to the floor and laid his head against the wall. He went over to his bed and fixed the pillows and blankets she had strew everywere.He began to Tidy up his room a bit, for if she came back, as thoughts ran through his head.Fifteen minutes had past. " I wonder if they'll still let her stay..." was the last thought that that ran though his head before he head a knock on his door.

"You're Tobi-san...right?" Ashiko was standing in the doorway, right hand on her sheathed sword handle, looking at Tobi.

"Um...yea...I...I'm the one that found you." Tobi was stuttering do to his lack of brain power left, since he had'nt slept for a full day.

"Yea Konan said you were the one...hmm...your mask's kinda cute." She smiled and willed her hair to turn orange with black highlights,as she walked over to Tobi.

"Um...how do you do that?" He touched his own mask out of instinct and looked back up and her own hair.

"Its a bloodline limit that I have...it allows me to alter my appearance however I wish to." She walked over to Tobi's bed and and grabbed the small pile of clothes.

"You...you do know were you're at right?" Tobi asked, worried that she might no tknow who was here.

"Not specificly but I do know im with the person that saved my life, and thats good enough for me." She smiled and gave Tobi a peace sign with her hands, as she walked off into his bathroom.


	7. Alert!

_**Alert for all Through Akatsuki's Eyes fans!**_

_**I will be updating soon! It is currently in the works so no need to fret.**_

_**I've just been busy with a lot of things but heres some stuff you have to look forward to!!**_

_** The first chapter in Ashiko's point of view gasp!**_

_**Ashiko remembers some vital information that shakes her alliance with Akatsuki!**_

_** Kisame gets drunk.**_

_**Itachi has to carry him home.**_

_**Konan goes to visit her aunt flo...giggle**_

_**Kakuzu gets robbed!**_

_**Hidan's scythe goes missing.**_

_**Sasori's arm gets poped off!**_

_**Deidara gets a haircut OO.**_

_**And my favorite thing of all...!!**_

_**THE FIRST GAY PAIRING! **_

_**Keep reading everyone, I love all the people who appreciate my story. I know your thinking "Why is she typeing this when she could be typing the story?!" And I understand your pain, just lemme eat breakfast first lol.**_

_**3**_

_**Eliza Nire**_

_**not my real name**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**7**_

_**Ashiko**_

She silently locked the bathroom door behind her, letting out a deep breath. So many things happened, but they were all so dark in her mind. Ashiko pulled of her clothes and stepped into the shower."No shampoo..." She looked around briefly and then sighed. She grabbed Tobi's funny smelling hair product and lathered a small amount of it into her hair. The steam in the shower was rolling upwards...almost like smoke. Ashiko nearly tripped as she remember the fires...so many of them surrounding her. Everything else was so poorly lit, but what was that thing she held in her arms...? She finished rinsing out her hair and turned off the hot water, stepped onto the orange bathmat on the floor, and wrapped herself in an orange towel they was folded on the sink counter.She glanced at the bathroom she was standing in. Every piece of cloth in Tobi's bathroom was orange, but the rest was just simple white. The only thing that really stood out was the purple rubber ducky on top of the medicine cabnet."How old IS this guy...?" She muttered to herself and precceded to dry of her hair. After her hair was partialy dry she slipped on Konan's clothes. The fit fine exept it was ment for a girl with a huge butt...Ashiko did'nt have any butt at all. She folded the towel back nicely and placed it were she found it. Everything looked in order...

"No! Dont eat that!!" Tobi yelled on the other side of the door.

"Um..." Ashiko opened the door slightly, and peered out into the open space.

Tobi whipped his head around and waved at Ashiko, then giggled and pointed to her swords that still layed on his bed.

She walked over to the bed hesitanly and saw a wooden animal trying to eat the sheath of her left sword. It poked it head up and gazed at Ashiko,squeking. It walked to the side of the bed and sat down on its back haunches.

"Its...so..." She took a step forward and reached her hand out to it, kneeling on the floor next to Tobi.

"Its a puppet pet! Sasori made it for you, Konans idea though..." He scratched the back of his neck and rested his head down on the bed.

"Aww! Its so cute!" The little fox climbed into her hand as she raised it up to her face to kiss it on the top of its wooden head. She stroked underneath its chin with one finger and it purred slightly..."How can it do that if its wood?".

"I really dont know Ms.Ashiko. Sasori does'nt like explaining any of his puppet's to people." Tobi laughed and poked the fox's tail."If your hungry I can go get you something to eat?"

"No, im just really confused right now...I just want some time to figure stuff out." She put the fox down on the orange bedspread and looked up into Tobi's masked face."What happened out there?"

Tobi did'nt feel prepared to tell her about the girl called Toshimai, he did'nt know what would happen, if she could handle it, or if she even cared. He was silent momentarily and then said " Do you know who Toshimai is?"

She jolted slightly as the words triggerd something...Sunny days filled with laughter, but she was alone expect for...Toshimai."She was my sister..." Ashiko looked franticaly at Tobi.

"You were holding her when I found you, they...killed her." Tobi braced himself for what was to come. A moment passed and nothing changed, expect the silver tears that now ran down her cheeks silently.

"Tobi..." she gazed at him with half crazed eyes."She cant be..."

Tobi did'nt reply, he adjusted his position and put his arms around her neck, hugging her in comfort.He muttered "Im sorry Ms.Ashiko."

She stiffened at this, but relaxed and buried her head into his cloak shoulder, crying.She did'nt know why, but the thought of that person gone was enough to make her cry like this. Why...Toshimai?

After the majority of her crying was done, Tobi released his grip and leaned back to face her. Slightly bloodshot black eyes, and lots of sniffling. He reached back to his nightstand and grabbed the box of tissues that he offered to her. She took two of them and rubbed her eyes.

Ashiko stood up and wobbled slightly, as she touched her hand to her forhead. "Hey, Tobi...my head hurts."

Tobi bolted upright and grabbed Ashiko's arm, steading her balance. "Ms.Ashiko you need to sit down...!" She gazed at her painful look and sat her down on his bed.

"Call me Ashi, Ashiko's to...formal." She layed back onto the black pillow and shut her eyes...thinking about so many things.

"Ok...Ms.Ashi..." Tobi grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and layed it over her, tucking the fox into it as well. He looked down at the sleeping Ashiko and smiled. She had'nt tried to kill him yet at least.

Ashiko opened one eye slightly and saw Tobi cross the room to sit in his desk chair. He sighed and layed his head on the desk, adjusting his mask.

"Hey Tobi..."

He shot his head up and looked over to her, orange mask and all."Whats wrong Ms.Ashi?"

"Thank you..."

He blushed benethe his mask and managed to stutter..." N-no problem."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**8**_

_**Ashiko**_

"No Hidan! TURN IT DOWN!" A pleading cry came from Tobi across the hall, pounding on Hidan's door frame.

Ashiko pushed herself up in the bed and now heard what Tobi was talking about, a very fast paced, monumentily loud song was coming with Hidan's room. She slammed her hands against her ears and rose from the bed, walking into the hallway next to Tobi. "What the hell is he doing?!" She managed to yell over the music. Three other people were in the hallway with her and Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame.

"Hell if we know, im suprised it did'nt wake you up earlier!" Kisame said walking closer to the door."Dont make me kick this friggin door down HIDAN!"

Tobi was still banging on the door, yelling his own slurs at Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were talking...and Deidara had C4 clay, that could'nt be good. Ashiko sighed and put her arms to her side. Two steps back, and five forward. The door was gone in a flash, thrown halfway across Hidan's room. He was sitting on his bed with the blaring radio at his side.

"Hidan..." Ashiko stood in the doorway and gave Hidan just one look, the one she had given him when she first woke up that fateful morning.

He said nothing, just a very fluid motion to turn the radio off and a look on his face as if to say 'O shit'.

A small click indicated that it was shut off, and Ashiko made her exit, smiling at Kisame's dumbfounded expression. She punched Tobi's shoulder as she passed him and waved at Deidara and Sasori's hysterical mood. Walking down the hall she looked into the room whose doors were open, the one she pinpointed as the puppet guys room, filled with dangling wooden people on the sides of the wall. It gave off the smell of wood shavings and blood. The room directly across from his had plans of what looked like deformed animals, and a work bench with blocks of clay in diffrent positions. Moving down the hall there were only 2 doors left open. The one closest was Kisame's most deffinatly, huge sword and everything you'd expect a master swordsman to have. The only thing that stood out really was the Clear glass tank with one small goldfish blopping around. Kind of ironic for a fish guy to have a fish...

"Y'know you should'nt go snopping around in other peoples room's, kid." Kisame was leaning against the wall across from her.

She yelped slightly from the startling message, but she then turned around and glared at him. " Well im just trying to get to know everyone better thank you very much!"

"Then talk to 'em instead of snopping around in there stuff." He walked forward, pushing her in the room with him. He walked her over to the fish tank.

She glared once more at Kisame, who just smiled and shrugged. She leaned down and gazed into the fish tank at the fish that now was staring at her. It was completely black exept for a a white heart shape on its left side."Its really pretty, he has poofy cheeks." She giggled at what she just said and looked up at Kisame again. "I did'nt think you guys were allowed to keep pets here or something, I have'nt seen any other animals."

"Ya, most people in here dont like to keep pets cause we have to go away for long periods of time, but Mioko can take care of herself." Kisame tapped the side of the glass and the black fish turned it back toward it and flicked its tail once. He giggled and strode over to his bed "She likes you Ashiko, thats good I guess."

Ashiko muttered under her breath "But its a fish...?"

"Not just any fish, we got her from the Land Hidden in the Mist at a temple pond. She's really smart, and she got blessed by someone, thats why she has that heart mark." He sat on his bed and faced Ashiko again and sighed. "Thanks for taking care of Hidan this morning, he's just a very angsty guy. He can be ok when he wants to be but he's an ass most of the time."

"Heh, so i've heard." She rubbed the back of her head and walked over to Kisames door entrance and said back to him, "Thanks Kisame."

"No problem kid."

Ashiko continued to strode down the hall and refused to look into the last door that was left open. She did'nt want some other strange fish guy to show her a fish today, one was enough. She laughed to herself and made it to the end of the hall which was filled with about 4 people. The sharigan one, puppet boy, mouth man, and Tobi...Of course, this place could'nt get any weirder. Everyone turned to face her when she walked in execpt for Itachi, who continued to flip channels.

"Ashiko!" The blonde one poped up and ran over to her, and gave her a hug. "Thank you os friggin much for taking care of Hidan, no ones ever scared him that much before!" He laughed and pulled her over to the couch were Tobi was sitting.

Ashiko gave Tobi a pleading look but he just laughed and shrugged. " What makes him so special that he acts that way?"

"He's not special one way or another, he just acts like an angsty teenager, he's never quite grown out of his teen years I think." Sasori sighed and layed his head back on the couch, hands in his lap.

"Ah Sasori no danna, he IS immortal though, so none of us can hurt him." Deidara sat on the recliner next to Sasori.

"No danna...?" Ashiko muttered to herself and pulled her knees up to her face, resting her head on them, listening.

"Then why do you suppose he's so scared of lady Ashiko...?" Itachi's first words that day.

"Hidan's scared of girls, look at the way he avoids Konan, its really obvious right?" Tobi laughed to himself.

"Um..." Ashiko scratched her chin and looked up at Deidara.

"What is it Ashiko un?" Deidara looked at her face an then over to Sasori's. That did it right there.

"Are you and Sasori gay together?" She pointed at Sasori with her left hand and Deidara with the right.

"Nah..!" The two of them blushed like crazy and just spoke gibberish for a second, staring at Ashiko.

"Thats...obserd! Why would you say something like that?!" Sasori stood up from the couch, and was glaring at her, fuming.

"O, so you are? You would'nt get that offended if you were'nt. You never told me they were gay Tobi." She turned her head to the left and looked to Tobi.

"Uhhhh..." Tobi gave a very weak laugh and said "I did'nt honestly. Good observing Ashi!". He high fived her and she smiled back at him.

"Mmmmm...thats a really dumb thing for you to say Ashiko un." Deidara's entire face was red and his arms were crossed.

"Pfft..." Itachi was still staring at the T.v but he now bore a grin that wasn't there before. "So the new girl figures it out in record time."

"So they are Itachi-san?"Ashiko watched as Sasori stormed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Kind of, they wont addmit that their queer, but they sure as hell act like it... hince Deidara's ponytail by the way." Itachi's smile just grew larger as Deidara's face became even redder.

"S-shut up Itachi!" Deidara threw a green pillow at him and stormed out of the room after Sasori.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" She looked at Tobi and laughed.

"Tell me about it."

**"Listen Sasori, its just for my story dont kill me ok?" I was backed into a corner, pinpointed by Sasori and Deidara.**

**"YOU.MADE.US.GAY!" Deidara fumed at me. "Were not gay! I call him no- danna cause it means master, Hes my art teacher ass face!"**

**"Ow Dei-dei, that one hurt." I clutched my heart in a dramatic scene.**

**"This isn't a joke kid!" Sasori was coming closer, well shit.**

**"Fine! Let me announce it if you want! Its just for a story, I should show you some of the M rated Saso Dei fanfics eh?" I laughed at them both."Deidara and Sasori are not gay everyone. Though we all wish they were cause guy on guy is super hot, they are only friends. Let your mind take in this hard given fact and go cry, CRY, because the refuse to give it a try. Deidara likes his ponytail cause it "makes him look good" and Sasori isn't really Deidara's puppet toy... cry."**

**"Thank you so much you pervert!" Deidara said, storming out of my thought bubble.**

**"Im not a pervert, im just happily in love with gay pairings." **


	10. Chapter 9

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**9**_

_**Ashiko**_

A growl broke the silence that now addmited through the living room. It was'nt a fierce growl or even a defensive one, but that coming from the stomach of both Tobi and Itachi.

"Its scary how similar you guys act." Ashiko cocked her head to the side and giggled."Your personalities are totally diffrent, but the way your movements are."

"No we dont." They both said, looking to the right at her. They then faced each other and scowled. Well, at least Itachi did, Tobi was a mystery.

"Do you want me to get you soom food Ms.Ashi? Its been awhile since you've eaten..." Tobi turned his head back to her and put his feet down from the coffee table.

"..." She sat and pondered, and then said "Where's the kitchen?"

Tobi stood up and beckoned for her to follow. He walked to the other side of the dividing wall and flipped on a small light switch. The kitchen itself was fairly large. Two refridgerators, a stove with six burners, and many cabnets and counters, an island in the middle of it all.

"Do you guys ever clean this place?" She rubbed her hand across the island counter and raised it up to her eyes to see the collection of dust that had accumulated there.

"Well, were always gone doing stuff, so we never really use it that much." He trotted over to the counter next to the stove and propped himself up on top of it.

"But i've been here for what...5 days, and no ones left. Have they?" Ashiko opened the refridgerator and was pulling out many ingredients that were foriegn to Tobi.

"Sorta of, Zetsu's been gone for awhile and so has Kakuzu, and Pein. Normally we go as team's but Pein wanted most of us to stay here and keep and eye on you." He laughed and pulled his legs into a criss crossed position"

"Kakuzu...who's he?" She had finished gathering ingredients and was now moving on to pots and pans.

"You did'nt see much of him I dont think. He likes to wear this weird gas mask thing and he has tan skin, green eyes..." Tobi was going through the details in his head "O! He has lots of stitches. He has the weird tentacle things that he can use to sew people up. Look at your arm."

Ashiko stared at the left arm Tobi was pointing to. The upperarm was sewed shut with a black lace that ran around and down half the length of her arm. She touched it hesitantly, it felt cold beneath her fingers. "I...I did'nt even feel it. It's not even sore."

"Yep! It has some healing property in it that sterilizes deep wounds and numbs the areas it touches." He recited it to her as if taking a test.

"Thats so cool..." She stood and proded it some more and then continued to prepare the now simmering food. She worked fast, so Tobi wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on.

"Kisame is the one with the big butt sword. He specializes in water type jutsu of course, and he can also talk to fish. Dont laugh I know its ironic." He giggled slightly himself.

"Pfft..." Ashiko stood grinning over the stirred food, a warm aroma filling the air.

"Hidan does these ritualistic justsu stuff. Kakuzu says its like voodoo. Hidans also immortal, which is because he follows Jashin or something. Itachi is an x-leaf ninja who has a really cool sharingan and he'll mess with your head sometimes so watch out. Pein has diffrent bodies he uses to do his own bidding, not like puppetry, but he actaully becomes PART of the bodies. Its weird. Sasori turns dead people into puppets and can control them. You dont really see him outside of his room much. Deidara has mouths on his hands that eat clay, then burp up little s'ploding animals. They freak me out." Tobi's rant seemed to have no end. Ashiko just listened and continued to make whatever she was making. "Konan uses paper to do her jutsu, like origami. Its really pretty, she made me a dragon one once!" Tobi rocked back and forth on the counter and stared down at the finished food, already plated. "That smells amazing Ms.Ashi!"

"You can smell stuff with that orange thing over your face?" She laughed a stuck her tongue out at him. She carried a pile of seven plates over to the pre-perpared table and layed one down at seven spots."Can you grab that big dish there Tobi?". She pointed to the white casarole dish laying on the stove.

"Sure..." She grabbed the dish towel on the counter he was sitting on and cupped it in his hands, grabbing the dish and putting it on the table.

"Thanks Mr.Tobi." She passed his, punching him in the shoulder on the way, over to the fridge. She pulled out a gallon of milk and a carton of Oj."Grab come glasses too?".

"Sure thing Ms.Ashi!" He pondered his new nickname and reached into the third cabnet to the left of the stove. Seven glasses exactly.

She had alrady placed the drinks down, went over to the stove and grabbed two more dishes from the stove, also laying them on the table.

"What is all this stuff Ashi?" Tobi was placing the glasses at the spots plates occupied.

"Well that's grilled salmon," She pointed to the main dish, piled high with thick slices of salmon."That's western style omelet," The yellow heap Tobi did'nt recognized."And thats japanese sausage. I knew Kisame would'nt want to eat the fish so I made him some miso soup." She pointed to,what normally would have been a mixing bowl, soup filled bowl steaming at the head part of the table."

"You made so MUCH!" Tobi mas marveling at the huge ammounts of food she had made in such a small amount of time.

"Dont ask, its a secret!" She put her index finger against her lips and then belted out "Come on boys! Breakfast's ready!!".

Tobi put his hands over his ears and laughed. She was really loud when she wanted to be."Lets sit here Ms.Ashi, Hidan will be to scared to hit me if you're here." He laugh heartily and sat to the immedate right of the head of the table.

" 'Kay Mr.Tobi, just lemme make sure everyones coming first." She stood at the divding wall and peered into the living room, Kisame and Itachi were coming, Along with Deidara and Sasori, still flushed slightly red.

"Smells great Ashiko..." Kisames eyes stared at the bits of fish in the center of the table and his face dropped.

"I made you soup Kisame." She smiled and pointed to the head of the table, which he happily made his way to.Sasori passed her and grumbled slightly."Im guessing Hidan's not coming then." She turned her back to the wall and started to walk when she got slammed in the shoulder by Hidan, passing to go to the table.

"Stupid bitch..." He mumbled and sat down across the empty seat on the right side next to Tobi.

Ashiko said nothing. Everyone was eating now except for Tobi, who waited for Ashiko to join him. She scooted her way into the seat and grabbed her own food when she heard a yelp come from Tobi.She whispered low enough so that only Tobi could here it "Hidan kicked you right then, did'nt he?" She poked her food, pretending not to pay attention.

"Mmm" Tobi muttered himself and poked his own food filled fork under his mask.

"...Kay." Ashiko smirked at the chance Tobi just gave her.She put both her elbows on the table, and cupped her hands under her face."Hidan...?"

He glared up at her, mouth stuffed with fish.

"Dont touch him." She grinned and swung her leg back,nailing him directly in the shin. The bone cracking noise was louder than she expected and he fell out of his chair laughing and screaming in pain at the same time.

"This is sure diffrent from our normal breakfast reutine." Itachi said, grinning down at his plate along with Kisame.

"He's laughing?" Ashiko stared at Deidara in disbelief.

"He's a bit of a freak, isn't he?" Deidara laughed and gave her a rock on sign, the hands tongue sticking out.

_**"Just so you guys dont get confused about the message I left at the bottom of chapter 8, I meant that Deidara and Sasori are not gay in the actaul SERIES. They are gay in my story haha! I love all of my glorious fans who continue to follow this story, I would'nt still be writeing if I did'nt have so many wonderful reviews!" **_

_**"I still hate you." Deidara glared at me with peircing eyes.**_

_**"Aww Dei Dei just give it a try, you'll like it." I shrugged my shoulders and hugged him. "I still love you."**_

_**"Dont touch me." He glared down at me, arms crossed.**_

_**"Dont make me have a stereo-typical Tobi come in here and drown you with randomness... this is MY thought bubble you know."**_

_**"Gawd, enough of the overly perky Tobi fanfics. No one can be THAT horribly annoying...maybe." He glanced down at me and laughed.**_

_**"Saso-poo! Dei dei is being mean to meee!" A gave a fleeting glace over to Sasori.**_

_**"Good, keep it up Deidara."**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**10**_

_**Ashiko**_

Everyone had finished the meal, scrapping there plates clean from any remaining food. Tobi had been kind enough to do the dishes for Ashiko, who was now sitting in the living room flipping channels, focused mainly on the news. The sound of a steady stream of water was coming from the kitchen, breakfast's aroma still in the air. Everything seemed so relaxed here...a hideout filled with S class criminals, it was definately strange. She wanted to go home. She felt so strange here, surrounded by people she did'nt know...but...were was she to go? She knew of no home that she had left, she just could'nt remember. She spent countless hours streaming through thoughts in here head, everything seemed so clouded, so dark. Toshimai... the only clear memory she had, besides the memorys she made in the hideout. She could hear the younger laughter that came from her sister, always next to her, in that dark place. Ashiko was snapped out of her trance, when she heard low grumbles coming from the recliner next to her. She turned her head to the left and stared into the beautiful fuscia eyes that glared at her.

"You know, its not going to help anything if you just stare at me all day." She turned her head back to the T.V. listening to the weather forcast.

"Its not ganna help anything if you break my fucking leg again, what are you ganna do about." His gaze hardened and his words were ice cold.

"Nothing really, you've yet to do anything against me again."

"Squee..." The little wooden fox made its way up the couch to sit on Ashiko's lap.She stroked its tail with three fingers and looked back up at the television.

"Your a real bitch sometimes. You've been here for three days and you already think you own this place." He made a wide gesture with his arms and then crossed them back.

"Well, your a real ass hole sometimes, so you cant really say anything. All you do is sit around all day, complain, play your loud ass emo music, and stab yourself. Your a stereo-typical angsty teenager."

"I dont 'stab' myself, its for Jashin." His gaze grew harder.

"Your twisted God?" She said, clicking the t.v off and staring at Hidan in disbelief.

"He's an amazing God, and you'd do best not to talk down to him." He eyed the three bladed sythe that lay across his lap.

"Your threatening me with your tool of emo-ness." She laughed and continued to stroke her new pet. " Your immortal, no?"

"Because of Jashin I am, one day he'll take me out of this world and i'll be greatly rewarded." He stared to tense up, angry clearly showed in his eyes.

"Your IMMORTAL Hidan." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "The whole reason you came up with this God, is because you want to die. You wanted to make a single hope for yourself so you wont spend your days aggonizing over the fact that you ARE immortal. He's not a God, its just the only thing you have that keeps you from insanity. Its sad you have'nt really seen this yourself, Hidan."

"Thats not true!" He stood up from the chair, scythe in hand, and yelled " I've waited for three hundred fucking year for his to relize all that i've done for him. He's going to help me one day, you'll see you little bitch!" He swung his scythe around his side and made a bee-line for Ashiko.

"Rawk!" The fox became stiff and let out a high freguency squeek. It jumped down on the floor , and in a puff of smoke, was gone. In its place stood Sasori, already armed with one of his puppets.

"You better calm your ass down Hidan." Sasori's puppet was that of a black haired man, blue chakra strings attached to each of its joints. Its arms were held out directly in front of Hidan, blocking his way to Ashiko. She threw herself up from the couch and flew backward, away from Hidan.

"Ashiko!" Tobi had heard all the comotion coming from the living room and was now standing at Ashiko's side, protective arms in front of her.

"You dont say a single fucking thing against him you little shit! You dont know anything! You never WIIl!" His wild thrashings against Sasori were useless. Sasori was to strong for Hidan, his puppet now pushing him backwards, in the hallway.

"What the hell Hidan? Cant you be quiet for at least an hour?" Kisame walked in behind Hidan, grabbed his cloak collar and threw him into the hallway. "Shut.Up." Kisames glared at him with hard eyes.

" She doesn't belong here, you should still be outside, dead, next to your rotting sister!" He threw his sythe at Kisame, who was blocking the hall entrance. It stuck him in the upperleg, blood pouring from the wound.

"O...that was really uncalled for Hidan." Kisame rolled his eyes, pulled the weapon out of his leg, and tossed it behind him. "You really need to learn some manners."

To Ashiko's suprise, as soon as Kisame has said those words, Hidans eye rolled into the back of his head and he lay motionless on the floor, limp."Kisame...what did you do to him?" She stated in suprise, walking forward to peer around Kisame.

"Heh..." Kisame crossed his arms and moved to the left slightly. "It wasn't me, blame Itachi."

Ashiko was now standing in front of Kisame, which gave her a better look down the dark hallway. Itachi stood ten feet back fomr the limp Hidan, red eye's piercing the darkness. Sharingan. Tobi DID say it could mess with peoples heads. She stared into the deep red and black eyes, all he did in response was nod once, and made his way back down the hall, into darkness once more.

"Were going on our mission today, so we'll see you guys within a week I guess." Kisames gruff voice broke the momentary silence, and walked forward slightly. "Be good Ashiko, and dont get Hidan stirred up again 'kay?" He said, grinning at her, and then trotted down the hall after Itachi.

"That was really weird." Sasori passed Ashiko, who stood there, still dumbfounded by the scene that had just accurd. This place could'nt get any weirder.

"Wait...How did you do that Sasori? You just...popped up out of no where." She sighed and stepped forward once, to see if Hidan really was unconcious.

"The puppet pet fox Tobi gave you...its also a protective charm. Whenever something threatens you it'll let out that High pitch squeek and whichever member of the team it's closest to will be summoned to come help..." He stated and proded Hidans leg with his own foot.

"But...Hidan was closest. So why did'nt it summon him?" Ashiko was now going over the logic in her head. It hurt kind of.

" Heh...it took awhile to fingure that one out, but the fox isn't going to summon the one thats threatening you right?" Sasori giggled and disappered into the dark, Deidara's golden hair sticking out of the room across from his.

"Sasori took a lot of consideration into it. He's really smart with that kind of stuff, un." It was hard to tell but it looked like he blushed when Deidara said that.

"Mmm..." Tobi passed me and grabbed Hidan's foot, dragged him around, and pulled him down the hallway. " Lets stick him in his room Ms.Ashi..."

"...'kay" I followed after them, reluctent to go any farther down this darkness. Strangers and dark places did'nt mix well for the good old nerves.

His room was dark, of course, and the walls were pinned with triangles incased in a circle. Deffinatly a strange taste in symbols. His room was the same as Tobi's in layout, his twin sized bed was placed in the back left corner, black bed spread. There was a red area rug on the floor, his room was fairly clean for a guy who acted like he was 16. Black and red computer on the desk on the right side of his room. A ceiling fan with red light fictures. Pretty.

Tobi had hoisted Hidan up to his bed, making sure he wasn't uncomfortable."You always treat everyone so nice Tobi...even if there mean to you." Ashiko pulled out the desk chair and sat next to the unconcious Hidan that lay on the bed.

"Heh...well i'd rather be nice to people than treat them badly." Tobi stood back to survey him. "One person being kind can change so much in one person's life. Another person might take an example from the one kind person too. Being cruel to someone can leave the exact impression. Its easy to be mean, but I like a challenge..." He turned over to Ashiko and she could just picture him grinning some cheezy little grin underneath the mask.

"Your a complicated person Mr.Tobi..." She turned around in the chair to face him, and smiled.

"Its nice to have you around Ms.Ashi, no one really talks to me execpt Konan and sometimes Deidara... I finally have a friend!" He said, walking over to the frame of the door."You're ganna keep an eye on him?"

"Yea...just for now..." She layed her head down on the chair and sighed.

"M'kay Ms.Ashi i'll be in the living room." He then disapeared out into the hallway.

"Bleh..." She let out a sigh and went over her thoughts again, waiting for Hidan...

_"Ashi! Ashi! Come on your ganna be late for daddies initiation ceremony!" Toshimai pulled on her komono sleeve, pulling her torwards the door. "Daddie's ganna be the Raikage!"_

Ashiko gasped, pulling out of her thoughts that she'd been in for many minutes. Hidan was staring at the cealing, not paying attention to Ashiko's sudden startled movement.

"You just Loooove to torture me dont you?" He brushed a stray piece of white hair off his forehead, still laying down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were'nt dead. I could have told Tobi to leave you in the hallway." I layed my head down in his direction, still sitting backwards in the chair.

"How gee, how kind of you." He rolled over so he faced the wall. "Just go away."

"I did'nt mean to be that cruel to you Hidan." She folded her hands together while she said this, " Im not ganna oppose you any more on the subject, but you really need to think about what I said to you. You may not like it, but look deep and you might see that im right."

"I just dont care anymore. You embarras me in front of the majority of Akatsuki, beat me down on the only thing I have left, and yet you still have the gumption to come in here and do this. Your a gutsy girl thats for sure." He tensed up, and then layed back down on his back, still staring at the ceiling, sadness filled in his eyes."Do you know what its like to watch everyone you know die and no being able to help them. Standing on the sidelines, just hopeing and beleving that one day you'll die with them all... everyone dies, execpt me. Im going to be the last person on this god forsaken planet, wondering, and still hoping that i'll die." He sat up and shot his eyes at Ashiko's face.

"I dont know what thats like, and I never will. I do know how lonely you are, and how misreable you must feel...Im sorry." She pulled her head up and analized his face one more time, so grief filled, so tired.

"You dont know...you never will." He stood up from his bed and reached for his scythe, "Your the lucky ones...you get to die." He wobbled slightly, still half asleep.

Ashiko shot up from her chair and grabbed the handle of his scythe, standing directly in front of him. She pushed it down so it was no longer raised, and she felt no resistance coming from him. He released his grip and it fell to the floor, thudding slighty. His eye's were blank, as Ashiko let go of the scythe's handle and wrapped her arms around Hidan's chest, tighting the hugs grip.

"Im sorry." She buried her head into his cloak shoulder and a single tear ran down her left cheek.

"Your an easy crier." He hesitated, and the reluctently wrapped his own arms around her. "Im guessing your not just crying for me are you?"

She shook her head and barely managed to stiffle a sniffle.

He put his chin on top of her head and said "This is getting kinda awkward."

She released her grip and pulled back, looking into the face of Hidan. She laughed and whipped away the remains of her crying.

_**"You people need to get out of my thought bubbles." I glared at the four people staring at me.**_

_**"Your the one who brought us here you little ass, shut you hell up." Hidan was as nasty as ever.**_

_**"O p-shaw. You guys complain to much. Its just a story y'know." I shrugged my shoulders**_

_**"Your messing with the complete fabric of the beautiful Naruto series, your changing things that should never have been changed in the first place!" Deidara threw a C-4 clay bird at me.**_

_**"Its my thought bubble, you cant hurt me here." I said, laughing.**_

_**"You evil, evil person." Itachi said, pounding on the walls of my thought bubble trying to find a way out.**_

_**"O that has such an effect coming from an S class rogue ninja. Fine i'll tell em, just shut your face." I grumbled, turning to face my readers. " Hidan is a vivid believer in the Jashin religion in the actaul Naruto series. Anything I say or do in this tale of awesomeness is to not be portrayed as the actaul happinings in the manga, or anime. Blah biddy blah, im sorry ect ect...Im just doing this so Hidan will shut up."**_

_**"I hate you"**_

_**"I love you too my little zealot."**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**11**_

_**Ashiko**_

Ashiko ran down the hall, trying to find Tobi.She had to ask what that ment, how could her father be a kage? She saw him sitting alone in the recliner, watching a soap opera. She snuck up behind him and flicked him in the mask, making him jump.

"Mr.Tobi, whats a Raikage?" She stared into the orange mask.

"Um...why do you ask Ms.Ashi?" He said, adjusting himself in the chair to be able to face her better.

"My dad was one I think." She knew he tensed up, it was'nt very hard to miss.

"Uh...I dont know for sure...Ashiko...I can ask Pein when he gets back..." His heart was racing, this could'nt really be happening. He did'nt have to tell her now, he had to ask Pein first.

"O...ok." She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side. Something was up, she wasn't going to dig any deeper but she did know something was wrong.

"Ah! Ms.Ashi, listen..." Tobi muted the T.V. and concentrated on a sound.

She could here the faint patter of rain outside, barely loud enough to be heard through the thick walls."Rain...I have'nt seen rain in awhile..."

That was all it took for Tobi to grab her wrist, drag her to the front door, and walk her outside into a rocky clearing.

It was raining beautifully outside the hideout, and to both Tobi and Ashiko's pleasure, Deidara and Sasori came to observe. The rain fell in sheets, and came down in quarter side droplets. Ashiko's hair was soaked with the sky's tears. She laughed and picked up a mud ball from the ground, threw it at Tobi, and then hid behind Sasori. He was standing in the cover of an overhanging rock.

"I refuse to get warped in this wet stuff." He looked behind himself, and peered at the dripping Ashiko.

"O, just use some water-seal, it wont kill you!" She said, pointing and laughing at the slimy mud that plastered Tobi's mask.

Tobi was standing with a pile of mud in his arms, facing Ashiko. " Heeeere Ashi Ashi Ashi!" He sprinted torward her and tripped, throwing the mud across Sasori.

"I really hate you all." He threw the mud off of himself and sneered at Tobi, walking back torwards the hideout door.

"No Danna, dont go inside! Its so pretty out here!" Sasori laughed and pulled him by his coat sleeve into the clearing. They both stood there, looking up, letting the droplets fall on their faces. He layed his head on Sasori's shoulder and sighed. Sasori laced his hand into his, both blushing terribly.

"Lets leave the two love birds be." Tobi laughed and jogged through thick bushes and trees, Ashiko in quick persuit.

"Your slow Mr. Tobi, dont want to get dirty do you?" Ashiko yelled, darting past him.

Tobi flashed a conceled grin, and kicked it into overdrive, speeding past Ashiko."Dont get lost Ms. Ash-!" He was cut short,tripping over a tree root and falling face first into a small clearing. He laughed hartily until Ashiko flew into him, tripping over his leg.

"Ms.Ashi! A-are you ok?" Tobi sat up and rolled himself over, checking on her well being. He then burst into laughter, seeing the mud that caked her face.

"Wha?" He brushed the chunks of mud off of her arms and face, laughing with Tobi at the scene they had just made. She looked at Tobi's swirrled orange mask, and saw that the eye hole was almost completely covered over in the brown goop. She grinned and grabbed his mask, on both sides, sliding it off of Tobi.

"Ms.Ashi, I...!" He grabbed her arms, mask only half way off. "Thats not a good idea." All laughing had ceased and Ashiko just rolled her eyes.

"Your to self depressing Mr.Tobi, It cant be that bad."

"I dont care, I dont want you to Ashiko." He shook his head.

"Tobi, im your best friend right?"

He nodded slightly.

"Friends dont keep secrets from each other, Okay? You never hide something from a friend." She said, still not releasing the grip off his mask.

"But...its just better off if you dont. Its bad Ms.Ashi." He lossened his grip slightly, he _was _her friend after all, and she would'nt know who he was. The only person who would'nt care if he really was a diffrent person from what other people thought.

She shrugged of his grip and slid the mask of all the way, holding it in her left hand.

So many things in just one look. The shaggy black hair that lay across his forehead, the white patch that lay across his left eye kept in place with surgical tape. The beautiful features that made every part of him shine, but the most imporant one of all was in his eye. The blood red sharingan stared into Ashiko's own purple eyes, shaking almost.Rain still fell, making it all the more amazing.

Ashiko laughed, still staring into the beautiful eyes, and brushed off the dirt on the lollipop like mask. "That was a lot of fuss for nothing."

"But...Ms.Ashi... ?" He touched the siderwebbed scars that lay across his right cheek and chin. The features on the right side of his face were slightly warped looking, old and tired almost. The scars itself were cut marks.

They were'nt really noticable, all the other things about him stood out so much more, the full lips, the perfectly shapped eyes. Everything about him was perfect, execpt for that one flaw. The scars were an off-white color, thin in set but wide in range. " Why would I?". She poked some mud through the eye hole.

"N-no reason..." He crossed his arms and for the first time, Ashiko could see him blush the dark pink never exposed to her before. He was examining the area surrounding him and stared at one spot that Ashiko could'nt locate.

"You looked so angry when I took your lollipop away." She laughed and held up his now mud free mask.

He grinned back, the magnificent white and straight teeth piercing the dark colors that lay in the background. He laughed the familiar sound and stared at something he held in his hand. He twirled the pink flower between two fingers and held it out to Ashiko, still smiling."Your the only one who does'nt make me feel worthless Ashi."

She could feel her cheeks flushing a deep red. She grabbed the flower extended before her and stared at the plant, placing it behind her ear and giggled. She layed his mask on the ground next to her.

" Thank you Ms.Ashi. I know how hard being here is for you." He raised his knees up and sat his chin down on them.

"Its hard on you too, having to take care of me like this. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed Tobi on the nose.

"Nah..!" He recoiled and snatched the mask on the ground, throwing it over his face. Ashiko got to see the look on his face, flushed, embarrased, and hysterical.

She laughed heartily at Tobi's facial expression and stood up.

"Pfft..."

They both swirled around and saw Kisame and Itachi standing on the opposite side of the clearing, Itachi partially caring the huge shark-man.

"Look Itachi...He gave her a flowur..." He snorted and tripped slightly, recoiling and stood up straight. "You two need to get home..." A small hiccup."Before someone catches you out here..."

Itachi glared at his drunken friend and looked at both Ashiko and Tobi. "Could I get some help here? The guy weighs four hundred pounds."

_**"O for the love of bubble gum, what do you want now?" I sighed and crossed my arms.**_

_**"You know what to do." They all stared at me, glaring, arms crossed. **_

_**"Fine!" I threw my arms down and once again faced you lovely people. "In the Naruto series, Tobi is actaully Madara Uchiha, leader of Akatsuki. I do portray him to be Obito in this section of my story, and if you really are a Naruto lover you know why. Im not going to say anything against my own theory, but just so you know Tobi is like 90 years old in the story sadly..." I stiffled a sniffle.**_

_**"God, im really old." Tobi laughed to himself.**_

_**"But I still love you Mr.Uchiha." I grabbed his arm and resed my head on his shoulder.**_

_**"Thank you creepy stalker lady, I love you too."**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Through Akatsuki's Eyes**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Ashiko flushed a deep red and stared at the intoxicated Kisame. Had Itachi seen anything? What if he saw Tobi's face?

"Are you going to help or not? Im debating if I should just leave him or not..." Itachi proped Kisame up once more, his voice echoing through the clearing with a bored tone.

Tobi scuttled over to Kisame and put his shoulder under his arm, hoisting him up higher, along with Itachi. He strode forward, jerking the shark with him.

"I think im ganna be sick..." Kisame said, his dumb smile wiped from his face, now replaced by one of consentration.

"Ashi, go on back to the hideout. We'll be there in a second." Tobi waved at her with his free arm and continued to stagger forward.

Ashiko strode to the edge of the clearing and took one fleeting glace behind her at the three Akatsuki ninja's,lingering on the orange mask. She sighed deeply and ran back through the rain and mud, trying to remember which way to go. Ashiko was being engulfed in her own thoughts once more, thinking about the flakes of memorys that littered her mind. She knew she had to leave soon, or it would get harder and harder with each passing minute.Akatsuki did'nt need her, they got along without her before she came, she thought. Ashiko hurdled over a rotting log and dashed into the rocky clearing were Deidara and Sasori were sitting, talking.

Sasori poked his head up and starred at Ahiko with intent eyes. "Where is Tobi?"

"He's coming with Itachi and Kisame..." Ashiko said, shaking the mud off her pants and making it into the cover of an overhanging rock from the hangout cliffside.

"Whats wrong with them?" Sasori stood up at this and faced in the direction that Ashiko has emerged from.

"Kisame got drunk, I believe. Itachi had to haul him back here before he passed out in the town they were at." Ashiko wrung out her damp black hair and strode over to the lair's entranceway." Is the peircing boy back yet?"

"Its Pein," Said Deidara,standing "And yea, he is. Got back about ten minutes ago."

"...Kay." Ashiko slid her way into the dark living room and peered around. No one in sight, though she could hear Hidan's music.

"What'cha doing?"

Ashiko whirled around and punched the dark figure in the shoulder with great force.

"Ah...what the hell..." The man back up slightly, the light now showing his face. "Lets eat her..." "Im not eating her, she's the new girl remember?" " She just broke our shoulder." "It doesn't matter!"

"Are you argueing with yourself?" Ashiko put her left hand over her mouth to try and stifle a laugh as Zetsu continued to converse with himself.

"It happens a lot..." The harsher voice said, followed by a less rugged grunt. He brushed past her and made his way into the bedroom hall, being creepily quiet about it.

"Allllrighty then..." Ashiko strode over to the hallway that extended off the kitchen. Tobi had told her were Pein's office resided. She could hear light conversation coming from behind the closed door. Ashiko stood infront of the black wooden door, took one large gulp, and knocked. Once. Twice.

"Who is it!?" Pein's booming voice made Ashiko jump slightly.

"Its me...Ashiko." She replyed in a feeble voice, fidgeting with her hands.

She heard one more whisper and his reply. "Come on in...".

She turned the knob slightly and it creaked open, almost on its own. Ashiko stared at the flare of orange hair attatched to the man standing in the middle of the room. Beside him was Konan, her beautiful blue hair pulled back into its normal bun hairstyle. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she seemed tired...scared.

"What do you want?" Pein glared at Ashiko with his ringed, shocking eyes. Only this man could look this horriblely cruel, but still look compossed enough to look like a real leader.

"I just had a few questions for you...but I'll go now..." Ashiko whispered below her breath and tried slinking back into the hallway.

"Get in here."

Ashiko was pulled forward and the door slammed behind her. What...just...moved her?

"We can talk about it later..." He whispered into Konan's ear, kissing her on the cheek.

She backed up to the door on the east side of the room and slunk into her room. Ashiko remembered going in there her first day awake...it was fuzzy...but she remembered.

"Im sorry Pein...I..."

"Dont worry, everythings ok. I hope." He sighed once and turned on his heel to face her, his eyes less cruel now.

"Pein...whats a...Raikage?" Ashiko fidgeted with her thumbs some more, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"A Raikage? Even you should know that... Its the leader of the Village Hidden in the Clouds." He said, raising a single eyebrow at her question.

"Oh...Shit." Ashiko ran her right hand through her hair. She knew this was bad. Very bad. Pein couldn't know, she understood that if he knew... They would kill her. The Raikage, it all flooded back to her. Her father, Masudo, was a man of great importance within the entire ninja world. He was powerful, intelligent, and he knew many...many things. Pein would try to get to him, the entire Akatsuki would kill him... like the other ninja's killed Toshimai.

She gasped and pressed her back into the wall, glaring at Pein with eyes of hate and malice. Ashiko couldn't stay here, she'd try to kill them all. But she would die in the proccess of her rampage. The anger flooded over her and she scraped her nails into the wall behind her. The rumors of Akatsuki resounded through her mind, "They have no mercy.", "All they do is lie.", "Never trust the ones with black cloaks."Ashiko hated them all, they were all evil, not understanding. Murderers.

Tobi...

She shook her head, nails digging deeper into the concrete wall. She felt her teeth clench tighter and managed to speak, without lashing out. "Im leaving, after this conversation."

Pein didn't seem shaken, but bored. "It was bound to happen one of these days. Still dont know why you got so pissed all of a sudden." He walked forward extending a hand. "Are you ok...?"

"Don't TOUCH ME!" She felt the earth around her feet sink into the ground, a crash resounding through the entire hideout. Ashiko raised her head up to the boulder that lay on the floor were Pein was standing. He was leaning on the rock, arms crossed.

"I dont appreciate you making rocks fall from my ceiling." Pein said, rolling his eyes. He strode torwards her once more. Breathing slowly and walking steadily he leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "You dont have to be afraid anymore...we just figured out who you are." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

Ashiko slashed her pointed fingernails across Pein's cheek, dashed for the door, and made it into the soundless hallway. Pounding down the hallway, running faster than she ever had, the images flashing before her. Outside already.

"Ashiko!" Deidara's hand pulled at her arm, still trying to run. "Ashiko! Whats wrong, un!?"

Ashiko stopped to stare into the deep blue eye's of the bomber. She turned her head to stare at the deep confusion of the puppet's face. "Im sorry it had to be like this." She retracted his grip from her arm and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him backwards into the mud.

"Ashiko! Wait!" Sasori screamed after her, while helping Deidara up.

She could feel the hot tears that ran down her cheeks as she bounded her way through the trees and bushes, thinking of them all. The bomber pessimist, the one that always had an opinion. The puppet who was quiet but intelligent beyond his years. The money man, only conserned with his income and ninja abilities. The zealot who kept his feelings from the world, but she was able to break his twisted reality, and bring him a better life. The shark, who was gentle and kind, more caring that anyone. The loner, powerful, and daring with his red eyes. The plant who argued with himself on occasion, each half offering their own qualities. The woman, who was gentle and intelligent, more powerfull than most of the men. The flame, the one who kept the order of things into place, and the one who got things done. But...the one she tried to think less aobut...the one who she could'nt get his face out of her mind...That beautiful person...That beautiful soul...

Tobi...


	14. Alert x 2!

_**Greeting Ladies and Gents!**_

_**Im here to inform you that Through Akatsuki's Eyes is the first boon in a series so it will be continued!**_

_**At the moment no more chapters will be added to it, but keep going back to my page to see if the new book is up yet!**_

_**Just a few readers questions fiiiirst...**_

_**1. What do you portray Tobi to be?**_

_**Obito of course! Thats been my theory throughout the enitre manga.**_

_**2. You do know that they just showed the Raikage's face in the manga right?**_

_**...Yup. I hate that they DID show it but the story must go on. Ashiko's father is not portrayed to be THAT character, or killerbee's brother in that case.**_

_**3. Are you going to update soon?**_

_**Mehbe...xD**_

_**4.Who's point of view will the next book be in?**_

_**Ashiko's most likely. It'll switch PoV's accasionally just like in Through Akatsuki's Eyes.**_

_**5. What happened to Hidan and Jashin?**_

_**Hidan is still being foulmouthed but at the moment he is still trying to rid himself of the Jashin religion. Wish him luck guys!**_

_**6. Kakuzu only showed up once in Through Akatsuki's Eyes. Why?**_

_**Thats a personal choice on that one. I did'nt want to have to make an episode with every Akatsuki member in it, so I gave Kuzu a bit of a break from this one ).**_

_**Keep in touch guys! I get motivated to write when I read your amazing reviews and when you shower your awesomeness down on me! haha!**_


End file.
